A tale of two sisters
by 3sisters
Summary: We were finally free from grams neverending looks and talks of how to live our lives. We thought we had it all...boy were we wrong. A tale of Piper and Prue's lives at NYU.[by emelie and deanne]
1. Chapter 1

**A tale of two sisters**

**Disclaimer; **We don't own charmed leave room for stunned silence. We do however own the plot and all characters that were never on the show.

**A/N; **This is a joined story with two writers, me (emelie172) and De-anne (de-anneisapurplemonkey). We will write alternate chapters, mine being in Prue's POV and hers being in Piper's POV. I hope it won't get confusing.

**Summary; **We were finally free from grams never-ending looks and talks of how to live our lives. We were in THE city, New York…but not even New York is perfect in every way. A tale of Piper and Prue's lives at NYU. two charmed sisters - two writers

--

Prue's POV (emelie172)

**1. Once more with feeling**

_I still remember my first glimpse of New York, the tall buildings from the small window in the airplane. Then it felt like everything I could ever want, a city full of life, no grandmother to be on my back on what I did or who I saw, no annoying little sisters. Just my definition of freedom…it's just that sometimes freedom can be overrated…_

--

"…and so you pull up the page, careful not to smudge it and you hang it up to dry" Professor Ripley stood in front of the class and hung up the newly developed photo to dry.

Half the class were asleep and the other half was either starring blindly into space or like me, doodling in their note books. This was always one of the hardest class to stay awake on, Friday at four…never a good time to do anything really. But I needed a good grade and it was not like I had anything better to do with my time.

"_Psst Prue!" _

I looked up from my now fully decorated page, and to my left. There sat Dana as always. Just like Tom was on my right, just like high school…everyone always sat with their friends. Almost afraid to sit next to someone else.

"_What?" _I moved closer to Dana so that Professor Ripley wouldn't hear, not that he would. He was half deaf and didn't see very well either.

Dana didn't answer but moved her note book towards me. There in bold letters stood only three words; L.J; s at 7? L.J; s was one of the hottest clubs in town. I took my pen and wrote a quick answer before I returned it. She read and smiled at me just as Professor Ripley dismissed the class.

I grabbed my things and followed Dana out the door with the rest of the class.

"So Tom, are you on for tonight?" Dana teased him and I couldn't help but feel bad as his cheeks turned bright red.

Tom was what many other would call a nerd or a dork. He was out of this world smart but his social skills were as low as his IQ was high. He was very nice though and we had been friends since my first day at NYU.

"What about tonight?" he asked, adjusting his glasses slightly as they were siding down his nose.

"L.J; s at 7" Dana said and placed her arm around his waist. "Come with us out to dance our troubles away."

"I can't" Tom said quickly. "I have this paper to do and…"

"Tommy…" I said and stepped up in front of him, blocking his way. "That paper is not due until two weeks and you know it. Now you can either go with us and have fun or you can stay at home being bored, it's your choice."

"I'd rather be bored thank you" and with that Tom hurried away down the corridor.

"Oh come on, we'll have fun without him" Dana stuck her arm behind mine and pulled me with her towards the front doors.

"Sure we will" I said, not sure who I was convincing…her or me.

--

"You're going out?" Piper asked as I rushed from the bathroom towards my room. I was already with my head inside my closet when she walked inside. "I thought you had to study."

"I can study tomorrow, now which one" I held up one red and one black dress. She looked at both without saying anything. "Black…" I threw the red on into the closet and quickly changed into the dress. "Besides its not like I go out very often" I added as I went back to the closet for the matching shoes I knew I had seen there last month.

"I know" Piper replied and sat down on my bed just as I found one of the shoes. I crawled out of the closet and looked up at her from the floor.

"We'll do the sister thing tomorrow, okay?" I sent my best puppy dog eyes her way and she broke out smiling. My puppy dog eyes never failed on her.

"Okay."

"Great now help me find this little shoe's friend, I would look stupid balancing on one heel" I said and she jumped of the bed and joined me in the closet.

--

Two hours later I rushed down the street, my jacket flowing behind me like a cape and my purse in a tight grip. I turned the corner and almost stopped by the shock, the line to the club was mile long.

"Prue!" Dana jumped up and down from somewhere in the beginning of the line and waved for me to join her.

"Hey" I walked up to her and we shared a quick hug.

"Come on lets go inside" she pulled me with her and up to the bouncer. He took one look at us and then let us inside, I guess the dress made me look older. Thank God he didn't ask for ID; s.

"Okay this is just awesome" Dana said as we got inside and I was inclined to agree. The music was pumping so loud it felt as if it was in my blood. Everywhere people were dancing or drinking drinks…what a life. "Come on I need a drink" Dana led me to the bar where she leaned over trying to get the bartenders attention.

"What can I give you ladies?" the man asked as he walked up to us. He flashed his bartender smile and I could see that Dana was already smitten. She would 'fall in love' with a guy just if he talked to her. Kind of annoying if you ask me. Especially as I had to be there hearing her go on and on and on about it for weeks.

"I'll have a martini…" I started but Dana shook her head.

"No, we are getting tequila" she smiled. "Lots and lots of tequila…"

--

"_Don't leave me…" it seemed as if my voice was barely heard. But I was standing so close, my head was on his shoulder and he had got to hear me. _

"_I have to" he replied in a hushed tone as he moved my head so out eyes met. His eyes met mine – those pools of green that always used to be filled with love. Now they were just as sad as I felt. _

"_No don't…" suddenly he moved away, out of my reach before he slowly dissolved into nothing. "Andy – don't leave me…"_

I woke up crying, the dream had just been so real. I smashed my head against the pillow, every part of it aching from last nights tequilas. I dried the tears away trying to convince myself that he wasn't really gone. I mean he wasn't…he was just on the other side of the country. My eyes were starring up at the sealing before I let out a deep sigh and pulled myself up to take a shower.

_Who ever said that with distance the love grows stronger – no seriously who said that? Because I have some real thoughts to tell him… This long distance thing really sucked!_


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going out?" I asked watching Prue rush from the bathroom door to her room. I knew the answer to my question before I asked it but I decided I want an answer anyway. I followed her into her room watching her search through her closet. "I thought you had to study."

I know that last thing I said made me sound like a total wine but I din't mean for it to. Luckily she didn't seem to notice how I had said it.

"I can study tomorrow, now which one" She held up one red and one black dress. I studied both the dresses for a moment. I was about to ask her which look she was going for, skank or casual but I thought the better of it. I finally settled on the one I liked at the time.

"Black…"

Prue threw the red one into the closet and quickly changed into the dress.

"Besides its not like I go out very often" Prue said continuing our conversation from before her "dress dilemma". Prue then went back to the closet for the matching shoes, I don't know how I knew that but I guess I just know Prue.

"I know" I replied and sat down on her bed as she pulled out one of the shoes she was going to wear. I managed to pick herself up from inside the bottom of the closet and looked up at me from the floor.

"We'll do the sister thing tomorrow, okay?" She said. I hadn't even been thinking about that, ok I lied, that's what I had been thinking about. We hadn't spent any 'sister time' together since, well I don't actually remember the last time, but it has been a long time. It wasn't Prue's fault of course. We both had classes, extra corse work, actual work, or I did and social lives, well Prue did. Prue noticed I hadn't given in yet so she sent me a pair of her best puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay." I Agreed

"Great now help me find this little shoe's friend, I would look stupid balancing on one heel" she said and I jumped of the bed and joined her in the closet.

I walked across our small apartment to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. I looked up at the clock and realised it had been almost four hours since I had started studying, right after Prue had left. That was a long time to study without a break; at least I had all of the extra course work done for the week. I had finished my work for business management and my other three courses I was taking.

I decided I needed to relax for a while before I had to go down to Paiza, the restaurant I work at, for my next shift. I had been working there since I moved here for my 1st year in the summer. I sat down in front of the tv and started to flip channels there wasn't much on so it wasn't long till I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour later. I again looked at the clock seeing it was nine at night. My shift started in half an hour. Just enough time for a quick shower, i would grab a bite to eat when i got there.

I jumped up and headed for the shower. Just as i did the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said a little bothered that this was keeping me from getting to work, i hated being late.

"Hey Piper."

"Hey Phoebe, what's going on?" i said with a little impatients in my voice.

"Grams just wanted me to ask you guys to make the trip back to Sanfransisco on Saturday, for dinner Satuday night. "

"Well Phoebe I don't know, i'd have to check with..." Obviously she hadn't finished speaking.

"And i was thinking maybe after Grams stuffy old dinner we could have a sister night. Paige and I really miss you guys?"

"Hey Phoebe, i'll check with Prue and call you in the morning, I have to get to work, sorry sis."

"Thats cool, talk to you tomorrow." she asid although she sounded a little disapointed.

"Yep, night Phoebe." I said and hung up the phone. I felt slightly rude, i hardly had time for that shower now but i decided i needed it and rushed of to the bathroom and to work in a real hurry.

I rushed out to table eight who had been waiting for a waitress to take their order for about fifteen minutes now. The waiter that was supposed to be serving that part of the room had called in sick so i was working my part of the room and i had stupidly volenteered to do their part too.

"May I take your order Miss.?" I said to the woman sitting at the table next to a man who looked about five years her senior, not that i was trying to figure it out or anything, i just had a knack for knowing these things.

"Yes, can we have one seafood platter and a steak of the day please?"

"Sure, coming right up." I said and walked back into the kitchen.

"A seafood platter and a steak of the day for table eight."

"Sure" the chef said, "By the way, we have a new waitor you need to train, he'll be in tomorrow for you to organise everything, k Piper?"

"Sure", I said. Now i really was glad i had finished that work for uni. Now I could focus on the other one hundred things i have to do. I walked out to the front desk and wiped it down. There wasn't really anything for me to do until table eight's food was ready, not that that should be to long. All my empty table's were cleared and the rest were filled up with happy people having dinner out.

I saw a group of people leave there table in my waiting area so i walked over to clear it. I noticed there was a wallet on the table and went to pick it up. Before i could someone went to grab it and there hand landed on top of mine. I turned around to see a guy, about my age, maybe a year my senior trying to grab the wallet. I smiled at him and he let go of my hand. Since my hand was on the bottom i handed him the wallet, smiled again, imbarissingly red might i add, and walked back into the kitchen in a daze.

It was finally the end of my shift so i walked out into the carpark and drove back to our appartment, still in a daze.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Denial**

_Love is a hard word to define. Some say it's a feeling of bliss – that you are on top of the world and no one can beat you. Some say love is just a word in disguise for heartbreak and pain. I say love is…actually I don't know how I feel…maybe that's what's called denial?_

--

By the time I had taken my shower, gotten dress and walked out into the apartment Piper had already gotten breakfast started. Just like every other day – not that I complained.

I sat down at the kitchen table and let my head land in my palms as I looked up at my sister who was doing something to something that smelled like eggs.

"Did you have fun last night?" she asked and placed a cup of juice before me and backed it up with a plate of eggs and toast.

"Yeah" I took some of the juice and played around with the eggs for a while. "What about you? How was work?"

"Good" she answered with a smile. But the smile soon faded as she sat down opposite me. "And uhm…Phoebe called."

"Oh" I didn't know what to say. We hadn't seen either of our sisters in so long now.

"She wanted to know if we came to dinner" Piper said and I swear I almost choked on my toast. Maybe I shouldn't eat when people talk.

"Okay and when is this fabulous dinner taking place?" I asked and made a mental note to be busy that day.

"Tonight" the second the word came out of her mouth my heart dropped.

"Tonight…but…no" I shook my head. "No way!"

"Look Prue, I know you don't want to go back but it's our sisters" Piper pleaded.

"No" I rose and grabbed my coat. "There is no way in hell I'm going!" with that I stormed out of the house…

--

Four hours later there I was. On a freaking plane to go home. Sometimes I hated how my sister had that effect one me, to just look at me or say something and I cave. I really need to strengthen myself against her.

Beside me Piper was lying on two seats sleeping. She had a blanket wrapped around her and didn't even seem to be bothered by the turbulence. I on the other had been thrown from side to side slightly in my chair and I couldn't help but feel as if the plan would go down and crash every time we hit an air pocket.

Outside the window all I could see were clouds and blue sky. I let my forehead lean against the side of the cold glass and I closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

"_It's only three years" my voice was cracking and I could feel the tears coming. _

"_A lot can happen in that time" he answered. _

_Wasn't he supposed to be the optimistic one? The one to always make me feel safe in my decisions? _

"_I'll be back…" I said, tears streaming down my face… "I promise."_

"Prue!" I woke up by Piper shaking me. "We have to get off" she said and dragged me to my feet so fast I almost knocked my head in the sealing.

"Right" I grabbed my purse and my jacket and followed her out of the plane with the dream clearly in mind…

--

"Here we are" Piper said and led the way up the steps towards the big pink Victorian manor.

I just remained at the street watching it, the house seemed to much bigger then I remembered.

"Are you coming?" Piper asked forms her position by the front door.

"Sure" I walked up the steps with my bag in my hand.

I wonder how long I would come if I turned around and ran down the street. Probably not very long once grams found out.

I reached the door just as it flung open to reveal Phoebe. She looked so different from last time I had seen her, she was now 17. Okay she had been 17 last time I saw her too which was last Christmas but still.

"Hey" she flung her arms around us both and hugged us so tight I was beginning to gasp for air.

"How are you Pheebs?" I asked when she finally stepped back and let us inside.

"Great" she smiled. "I met this guy…" she started to go on and for some reason I didn't listen.

I wasn't mean it was just I mean it was Phoebe, she loved to talk. I was happy to see her so happy though, I don't think I ever had.

"I'll go say hi to grams" I said and Phoebe took Piper into the living room to tell her about this guy I guessed.

I found Paige, my baby sister in the dining room setting out plates.

"Hey Paigey" she looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey."

"So what's up in your life?" I leaned over the table and watched her. She was so different, no longer the baby girl I was used to. She was more quiet and distanced.

"You know, school and stuff" she said with a shrug.

"Okay" I sensed I wouldn't get anything else out of her so I continued into the kitchen.

I found grams standing over the stove with a spoon in her hand and an apron on. The site looked so normal and it made me feel right at home again.

"Need any help?" I asked and she looked.

"Hey darling" she showed for me to join her which I did. "God you've grown" she said and gave me a hug.

"You saw me just a few months ago" I replied with a laugh.

"Still" she said and went back to her food. "Hand me the salt will you?"

"Sure" I gave the salt before I sat down at the island, watching her.

"Are you stuck?" she looked up at me.

"What?"

"Are you stuck? Because otherwise you should help Paige set the table" she smiled and I dragged myself up. Maybe I shouldn't have had that last tequila…or the last five to be more precise.

I walked out and into the dining room. Paige was almost done and I started placing out the glasses. It was only when I reached the last place I started getting a bad feeling. I looked around the table to be sure.

"Why are there 6 plates?"

"We get another guest" Paige said and placed her last fork by the last plate.

Before I had time to ask the doorbell rang. I heard Phoebe running for the door – all which made me feel worse. I knew what was to come but how could I?

Yet time seemed to stand still as he walked into the dining room…the dark hair was as nice as ever but longer then I remembered. His blue eyes met mine and my heart did a double take.

"Andy…" I whispered before my legs gave up on me and everything wet black…

--

_Denial is good – denial keeps all the feeling stuffed away. Denial keeps you from feeling and you can go on living. But not even denial works forever…_


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so it's another chapter for the two sisters, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 4 girl talk

"Here we are" I said walking up the steps leading to the Victorian manor that me and my three sisters called home for so many years. I did miss the place but I also loved not having grams breathing down my neck. I could see Prue wasn't as excited as me to be back here in Sanfrancisco. She was gazing around the street, probably thinking of an escape route. I reached the front door, still turned around watching Prue procrastinating.

"Are you coming?" I asked finally getting a little inpatient.

"Sure" she said in a voice which made me think she wasn't convinced she was ready to go back home. She looked around, one last escaped plan before she headed up the stairs after me. She was about to knock, but she never got the chance because at that moment the door rapidly flew open to reveal our placid your younger sister Phoebe.

I was really happy to see her. I hadn't realized till just that moment how long it had been since I had seen her. I realized it as I looked at the necklace she was wearing, it was the one I had given her for Christmas, that had been the last time I had seen her. A whole seven months and all we had done was spoken on the phone. I knew I was going to have to make it up to her, I would have to make it up to both of them, I had abandoned my two baby sisters.

"Hey" Phoebe said throwing me into an airtight hug with her and Prue. She held us there for what seemed like eternity, but it was probably just a few seconds. I stood back and looked at her, what has happened in the past seven months, what had happened? I mean I know we had spoken on the phone but the important things are never said over the phone I mean think about it. Would a doctor ever call you and tell you that you were going to die would they? No! So what's to say that Phoebe was going tell me something important on the phone. Phoebe finally moved out of the doorway and let us inside.

Prue asked Phoebe how she was and I thought it would just be boring chitchat but then Phoebe came outwith something really unexpected.

"I met this guy…" she said and I was immediately hooked. She started to tell us about it but I could tell Prue wasn't really listening. She had other things on her mind, I knew that.

"I'll go say hi to grams" Prue said out of the blue but I don't think Phoebe was fazed by it because in response she just tugged on my arm signaling for me to go into the living room and continued to talk about this guy. We stopped in the living room for a minute but I decided this was turning into girl talk so I headed up the stairs for Phoebe's room. I sat down on her bed and she sprung down next to me.

"So yeah, Brendan is so ca-ute, you so need to meet him Piper. You know what, I've missed you Piper, I've missed you a lot. How long are you staying, are you leaving tomorrow, please don't, can you stay a week, a month, a year??" she said in a voice that surprised me. On the outside, Phoebe had grown up so much, in many ways she had grown up so much, but she was still Phoebe, one of my baby sisters.

"Sorry Phoebe, we have to go back tomorrow, we have classes all Monday and we can't miss those but I promise we will see more of each other cause you know what, I missed you too Phoebe."

"Will you be coming to my graduation; will you come home for that? I really need you and Prue here for that, will you Piper", Phoebe said settling down on the bed once again, but with a much more serious look in her eyes. She seemed worried, she really seemed like she was almost, what's the word for it…lost. She seemed a little lost.

"Of coarse we will be there. We wouldn't miss that for the world, maybe we could even take a week off because it will be our two week break from university, or maybe you and Paige could come spend a week with us up in our apartment. It might be a little crammed full but hey, you guys are welcome there anytime", I said wondering if Prue felt the same. It's not that Prue didn't adore our sisters either, she did, it's just well I don't know, I don't even know if she would have a problem with it. I would have to remember to talk to her about that on our way home.

I pulled Phoebe into a hug which she quickly accepted and as we broke apart we heard the doorbell ring. Phoebe rushed out of the room and down the stairs. I figured we would have to finish our girl talk later. I followed her down the stairs and quickly realized I wasn't as fit as I used to be. I needed to start working out or running or something; I would obviously have to add that to the end of my ever growing to do list. We reached the bottom of the stairs, her slightly in front of me, and she answered the door. There stood Andy. I saw Prue head into the room, obviously seeing Phoebe answer the door, and that's when she spotted him.

I saw her face fill with desire and pain all at the same time; she whispered his name and rapidly fell to the ground. My heart started beating double time partly hoping she will wake up, and partly dreading what will happen when she does. As I Phoebe and Paige stood round her, grams still in the kitchen surprisingly oblivious to the situation, Andy just stood there. I don't know what he was still standing there for. I did feel a little sorry for the guy. He looked as shocked Prue was here as she was that he had come, for all we know grams brought him here under false pretenses.

Prue finally woke up sitting straight up, a little to fast as we could see she started to look a little dizzy, she saw Andy again and had her reaction all over again, except this time she didn't pass out after whispering his name, she continued to speak.

Hope you enjoyed. De-anne xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Speaking from the broken heart**

_I miss the way you used to talk to me…the way you used to listen to my words. How every time you looked at me everything else disappeared. I miss how your kisses tasted and how it was you and me against the world… but most of all I miss just being your girl…_

_--_

His eyes were etched on me just like mine were at him. My head was still spinning and my vision blurry yet he didn't move or seem to care.

"Andy" I said in a voice, hardly more then a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

He seemed taken off guard by my harsh voice but I didn't care. What made him think he had the nerve to come here – to my house – to my family?

"I was invited" he said quietly. "I can go" he offered.

"That would be good" I replied coldly while Piper helped me back up on my feet. I knew she understood because she held her arm around my waist, not only to keep me from falling but offering moral support.

"Now lets be polite here" grams moved past us and acted before Andy had a chance to move towards the door. "I invited Andy here."

"Nice" I looked at her with a look that showed no joy or love what so ever. "I think I'll skip dinner, I just lost my appetite."  
I moved past him and towards the door and ignored Piper calling me.

"Prue!"

I made it to the door and grabbed my coat without even stopping, seconds later I slammed the front door shut behind me. My feet hurried down the stone steps without stopping once but once I reached the street it dawned one me I had no idea where to go. With no goal in mind I walked down the street and then down another and another. Before I knew it the swing was before me…I wondered why my feet had taken me to the one place I promised to never return to.

My fingers clasped the cold metal chains before I gently sat down…as I slowly swung back and forth memories I thought I had buried deep enough slipped out, hitting me with full force…

"_Prue I never meant to hurt you…" his eyes were pleading at me but the tears clouded my vision too much to notice. _

"_But you did, you broke a promise you swore to keep" my fingers wrapped themselves around the locket that hung around my neck and in one hard motion I ripped it off. "This…it means nothing anymore" I threw it at him before I rose off the swing. _

"_Prue you have to understand, I did it for you…" _

"_How?" I asked angrily and turned around towards him. "How could you sleeping with another girl be for me?"_

"_Look you have to…"_

"_No" I shook my head so hard my short hair fell in front of my face. "I don't have to do anything."_

"But I love you" he said, his voice close to breaking down. 

"_I don't think you understand love…" I said and backed away from him, still with tears falling down my cheeks. "…if you did you would never hurt me like this…"_

"_But you're the one that left" he said and rose form his seat, his sadness had suddenly turned to anger. "You're the one leaving me behind."_

"I need to go to college, you understood that" I replied. "You said you would wait for me, I said I would be back…now – now I don't know if I can ever come back…"  


Once again tears were streaming down my face. How could I have been so stupid – how could I have fallen for his lies?

"Prue…" I looked up only to see Andy walking towards me with careful steps. He had his jacket on his hand over his shoulder and a bouquet of roses in his other hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he moved closer.

"I wanted to talk" he answered and actually found the courage to sit down next to me. "I know you probably hate me."

"Yeah" I suppressed a stiff laugh.

"I know I hurt you and I know you will probably never even think about taking me back" he continued. "But I want you to know how sorry I am."

"Okay noted" I said and kept my eyes on the leaves at my feet.

"Prue you probably moved on but I need you to know I acted wrong. I need you to understand how sorry I am…if not for you then to let me move on."

"Wasn't that what you did with Cathy?" I replied and shot my eyes up at him. "Because I remember you not thinking about us at all back then. What I remember was you being completely over me."

"I was never over you" he said and placed his hand over mine but I pulled my hand to me again, but for that split second we touched a spark of electricity ran through my whole body.

"I'm over you" I said, not sure who I was convincing, him…or me. "I moved on in New York. I go to a good school, have good friends and I am moving on in every meaning of the word."

"So you have a boyfriend?" he asked sadly.

"Yeah" I said even though I knew it was a lie.

"I figured" he sighed. "I was fooling myself thinking it would be us forever…was that just two kids with no idea what the real world was all about?" he asked and directed his eyes into mine. His green met my blue and everything around us disappeared. It was just me and him on that swing like so many times before…but things had changed.

"We were kids and in love" I said with a weak smile. "But you changed that…"

"And I am forever sorry about that" He added and grabbed my hands in his, this time I didn't pull back. There was something in his eyes holding me there.

"Sometimes being sorry isn't all that it takes" I said and shook my head slightly.

"But I love you…" he leaned up and let his lips grace mine in a kiss that caused my whole inside to rage.

His lips tasted as sweet as ever, like I remembered. Just with that short action he pulled me right back to where I had been so long ago. I moved back and slid my hands out of his grasp. The tears were clouding my eyes as I looked at him.

"Love just isn't enough right now…" I said and rose from my seat.

I could feel his eyes on me as I walked away but I couldn't turn around. If I did then I wouldn't be able to leave. Then I would throw myself at him, let him assure me things would be okay again…and I couldn't do that.

--

I moved into the manor where the dining room had been cleaned up. Grams, Phoebe, Paige and Piper were all sitting at the table but rose as on command as I walked in.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked concerned.

"No" I answered truthfully and moved towards the stairs. "But I will be…I hope."

--

_You can't heal a broke heart with empty words. And even if you find out what the right thing is…is it still time left…or is it too late? _


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Intoxicated Kisses

I said goodbye to my manager and headed for the car. I unlocked the car and sat inside looking at the clock that read 3.00pm. I went to drive home and I was pulled into thoughts of what Prue would be like when we got there. I hoped it wouldn't be too bad but judging by the evidence from the past week I doubted it would be anything but miserable. I wasn't sure what I could do. I had tried everything from sisterly chats and late night ice-cream bonding to totally avoiding the subject and distracting her but none of it seemed to work.

Prue had been like this ever since we came home from the trip to Sanfrancisco on the weekend, and that was five days ago. She still hasn't told me what happened with Andy, she kept saying it was nothing and that it didn't matter, but I knew something had happened and I was worried. All she has done for the past five days is go to class, come home, do homework for university and sleep. Come to think of it, I hadn't even seen her eat in days.

"Are you just sitting in your car watching the trashcans for no reason or is there a purpose to it?" Came a voice leaning in the car window. I felt tingles go down my spine, I knew I had heard it before but I wasn't sure from where. I turned and I was sort of pleasantly surprised at what I saw, although I wasn't sure why I was seeing it. I saw the man from the restaurant last week, the one who left his wallet at the table. He was just standing there, staring, smiling with his sexy grin and his sexy blue eyes.

I realised why he was staring, I was so caught up on how sexy he was, I forgot that he asked me a question. I thought about what had just run through my head and fell deeper into my thoughts. Why would I think he was sexy, I don't know this man, I don't know his name, where he lives, weather he has a girlfriend, or weather he would even consider dating me, not that I would ever ask him.

"Are you going to just sit there or are you going to tell me your name and why you have a fascination with trashcans?" I then realised I was still staring into space; I brought my thoughts back to the conversation and smiled.

"Sorry, I'm Piper."

"Piper, that's a lovely name, really beautiful, I'm Leo, I work just down the street and I come here a lot", he said looking towards the restaurant, "I remembered you from last week when I left my wallet….that must mean you're a waitress here, am I right?"

"Yeah that's right, I work here when I'm not at classes at N.Y.U."

"That's really cool," He said sounding more interested than I thought he would. I looked deep into his eyes. I knew nothing about this man, and yet I felt I could trust him with my heart, which was big for me because I couldn't do that with many people. I wasn't sure what was happening next but I felt his lips brush mine. The moment I felt this I closed my eyes. I slowly opened them again and stared into his deep blue eyes. I watched his face once again get nearer to mine and I felt his lips on mine. I responded to the kiss, although I hadn't had much experience with this. He didn't seem to complain, instead he deepened the kiss. I felt intoxicated, but I knew this wasn't right, not here, not now. I pulled away unwillingly and smiled.

"What are you doing right now, would you like to come over for a coffee or something?" I said realising after I spoke, what I had said. I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to my apartment with a guy. It wasn't that I was worried about Prue freaking, not that I think she would but she wouldn't be there anyway, she would have left for her late afternoon class anyway. But I didn't know if I wanted to bring Leo home for a totally different reason, but that's probably jumping to conclusions, I only asked him for coffee, that does just mean coffee right, I never did get the whole dating game. But while these thoughts were running through my head, something strange happened. Almost like clockwork, I unwillingly tapped on the seat next to me and not hearing what Leo had said, watched him walk around the car and hop into the front seat. I pulled out of the work car park and headed down the street towards my apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I opened the front door and stood holding it open so Leo could walk through. To my surprise though, he put his arm up on the door and signalled at her to go in with the other one.

"Ladies first," He said with a cheeky grin.

"Thankyou," I said, I wasn't used to this. I walked up the stairs and put my bag down on the counter as I walked into the kitchen. I turned on the coffee maker and noticed Leo had already made himself comfortable on the sofa in the living room, not that I minded of course. I walked over and sat next to him on the sofa, waiting for the coffee machine to click of telling me the coffee was ready. Leo looked at me once again, almost asking my permission to kiss me with his eyes. I nodded slightly and I felt Leo's mouth cover mine. I responded to the kiss by placing my tongue along his lips waiting for the invitation to enter. He opened his mouth quickly and before I knew it he was lying on top of me and we were kissing on the couch.

I was starting to get a little worried. Not worried as in, oh my god I'm going to die worry but just worry like that little niggly feeling in your stomach. I was worried that this would go further, I had never got any further than this, not that I had gotten this far many times either. I wasn't prepared. Ok so I was prepared in that sense but I didn't know wether I was ready for that, or why I nearly did feel ready when I was with Leo after we had just met. I finally decided I was ready, but I knew my first time couldn't be on a sofa.

"Leo," I said finally breaking the kiss apart, "this is my first time and I don't want it to be…."

I never got that sentence out because I was again overwhelmed with more intoxicating kisses from him.

"It's ok Piper, if your sure then it will be ok, are you sure?"

"Yes Leo, I'm ready, but not…"

"Here?" he asked, "I know, come on."

He looked at me again as I nodded slightly as to reassure him. He lifted me up off the couch and carried me to my bedroom and I figured he must have seen it on the way in. He placed me down on the bed and lay down on top of me, once again kissing me passionately. I ran my hands through his hair and pulled of his shirt, revealing his toned stomach. I ran my fingers down his stomach and smiled at him seductively, or at least that's what I was trying to do, wether or not it came out that way was a different story. It obviously did something though because he rolled me over, making me laugh also taking my shirt off, revealing my pink lace bra. He returned to kissing me but slowly began placing kisses down my neck and onto my chest, until he had kissed all the parts of my chest that were not covered with that pink lace bra.

I went for his belt buckle but never got the chance because next thing I knew I was hearing a voice that I really didn't want to hear at this moment in time.

"Hey Piper, I'm home," said Prue as she walked in the front door of the apartment, lucky for me my bedroom door was shut. But just my luck that soon changed and I heard her voice get closer and closer to my bedroom before she finally opened the door, "I'm going out again tonight so can I borrow your dark red…."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

hahahahaha...cliffy...hope ya enjoyed, de-anne


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Peppermint**

_I know I had been distant. I didn't talk, I didn't think, I didn't feel. That is how I deal…the one thing that hurt the most though was knowing that he could have been mine…all I had to do was say the magic word. But for me – there is no magic word…_

_--_

"Hey Piper, I'm home" I was dead tired when I walked through the front door of the apartment. I let my bag onto the floor and slipped out of my jacket, surprised by my sister's lack of reply. She was back from the restaurant I knew that for her car was outside. Maybe she went for a nap? I moved towards her bedroom. "I am going out again tonight so can I borrow your dark red…" the second I flung her door open I froze.

There she was on the bed with some strange guy on top if her, both looking a bit surprised by my presence.

"Oh I'm sorry" I spun around and walked out of the room, trying my best to get the image off my eyes.

"Prue" Piper came running out of her room, now fully dressed again and with her red dress in her hands.

"What?" I turned around as she stood there, looking at me.

"So do it" she said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You're not gonna yell at me?" Piper asked. "That was a man, in my bed, half naked…"

"Okay fine you want me to yell" I said and moved closer to her. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, A STRANGE GUY IN MY APARTMENT. YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO EVEN LOOK AT GUYS LIKE THAT. TRUST ME HE IS UP TO NO GOOD, A TROUBLE MAKER!" by the times I finished she was laughing and soon so was I, I don't even know why.

"So you're okay now?" she asked and bumped her elbow at my side like she used to do when we were kids. Of course that used to end with me throwing her at the floor…aw the good old times.

"Yeah" I nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem, just let me know if you need to blow some steam some more and I'll have Leo over again" she grinned and I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you're sure about this, I mean with him and you since it's your…you know…" I said but the look on her face told me everything I needed. "Okay so I will get dressed and get out of here" I took the dress from my sister's hands.

"Thanks Prue" she said and started to move back to her bedroom.

"So Pipes, just out of curiosity who is he?" he had to ask and she stopped and turned around.

"His name is Leo, I met him at the restaurant" she answered.

"Okay" I smiled at the look on her face. "So…how is he, I mean how did it feel…okay you know what I will just shut up…" by then she was laughing again.

"It feels good" she answered with a goofy smile. "And…" she added. "…I will tell you all about it tomorrow…" she stopped with her back to the door of her bedroom. "…or maybe not all…" she smiled and then walked inside.

I couldn't help but smile as I headed for my room to get changed and ready for a night out. A night to forget my troubles and just have fun…

--

"I'll have another" I pushed the empty class towards the bartender.

"Are you sure?" He leaned down on the bar and smiled that smile at me. "How about we take something a bit less…"

"No" I shook my head, my thoughts were still too clear. "I want something good."

"Okay, don't say I didn't warn you" he said and fixed up another drink.

"Oh my …" I turned around as Dana spoke. "He came…" she couldn't help but laugh slightly as Tom walked towards us. He was dressed in jeans and a shirt like always. His hair was just as goofy and those glasses seemed to be glued to him.

"Hi ladies" he sat down on the empty chair next to Prue. "So this is what you do here, get drunk" he laughed.

"And…" I took my drink in one go and jumped off my chair. "…we dance" I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me towards the dance floor, all while Dana laughed.

"I'm not sure this is such a great idea…" Tom said but I just smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck as a slow song came on.

"Relax Tommy, it's just a dance…" he did actually seem to relax and he wrapped his arms around my waist while I placed my head on his shoulder…

"You look really beautiful tonight" he whispered into my ear and I lifted my head from his shoulder. I let our eyes meet, I never noticed how blue his eyes were before, they were like an ocean.

"Thanks" I smiled and before I knew it I felt myself lean towards him, or maybe he leaned first but no matter what I know that his lips were soft and he tasted like peppermint…

--

The next morning came with a haze and flicks of memories that moved around in my head. The same head that was pounding like crazy.

I opened my eyes and turned around, my heart almost stopped when I saw the body next to mine. How had this happened? Small fragments of memories came back to me, kissed, touches, things I never imagined doing with anyone else then Andy.

I slowly slipped out of bed and got dressed before I quietly walked out of my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I walked into the kitchen which was thankfully empty and a plan of sneaking him out started to form.

"Hi there" I froze by the coffee making and slowly turned around.

"Piper…" I smiled. "How's life?"

"Nice try" she grinned. "So what's with the mystery guy in your room?"

"What guy?" I asked but she just laughed.

"You know you're a terrible liar" she said and leaned onto the counter with the cup of coffee in her hands.

"Fine, okay I don't even know what happened" I said. "One minute I am flirting with the bartender…the other I am dancing with the other guy, kissing him…"

"You got drunk" Piper laughed, she obviously enjoyed the situation.

"Yeah but…" I didn't get to say more before the door to my bedroom opened up and Tom walked out.

Piper almost choked on the coffee in her mouth and the cup slid onto the counter, spilling out. Her eyes were etched on Tom who smiled at me.

"_Tom_" Piper whispered to me. "Like how did that happen?"

"_I told you I don't know_" I replied in a hushed tone as he moved closer. "_But I need to do something before he thinks I like him like that…_" I said but something in his eyes made me stop and as he kissed my cheek and wrapped his arms around me I wasn't even sure this was so wrong.

So why did a small voice in my head keep repeating one name over and over again…_Andy_…

--

_Piper told me during one of those late night ice cream times that I needed to move on. She knew how I felt about what happened all that time ago…or she knew about that part I told her. She knew the Andy cheated on me version…but sometimes I wonder what she would say if she ever found out the real truth. About what led up to him cheating one me, what I did before and how I hurt him…who's side would she be on then…? _


	8. Chapter 8

hey heres another chapter for 2 sisters on pipers pov

Chapter 8 The visitor

I walked in the apartment door and put my bag down on the counter. I walked into the kitchen area and turned on the coffee pot. I then walked over and sat down on the couch, about to relax. However just as I got comfortable the doorbell rang. I slowly got up and walked towards the door and opened it to find Leo standing there, smiling a killer smile that I couldn't resist.

"Hey Leo, how are you?" I asked in a slightly seductive voice.

"I'm good, much better now that I'm here with you though," he said still flashing that killer smile. He leaned in to kiss me and I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. The kiss was intoxicating and I never wanted it to end. I pulled him out of the doorway and closed the door behind him, still kissing him. It wasn't like we were going to have sex again, not at the moment anyways, Prue could be home soon and I didn't want to risk it. Kissing him however, that was a given.

After closing the door, still locked at the lips, I pulled him over to the couch. We sat down next to each other and I finally broke of the kiss, pulled away and stared into his deep blue eyes. We were just about to kiss again when the doorbell rang again, and then again, and then again. I smiled at Leo, he could tell I was getting angry but I kept my cool and walked over to the door.

I opened it ready to yell at the impatient person who was standing at the door. That was until she saw who was standing there. Standing at the door, fresh tears in her eyes, a bag over her shoulder and a really big coat that showed she had had a hard time getting there was my baby sister Phoebe. I stood in shock for a moment; I didn't know what to do.

I came out of my shock and moved aside from the door, signalling for her to come in. I don't remember her ever coming to our apartment, id have to find out how she got here later. I signalled for her to sit on the couch next to a stunned Leo who was looking at her questionably. I remembered I had made fresh coffee so I walked over to the kitchen, pouring three cups. I carried them over to the couch and placed them down on the coffee table, taking a seat in Prue armchair.

Phoebe gladly took the cup of coffee and had a sip of it.

"Piper," Leo said turning to look at me, "I think maybe I should leave, this looks like a private moment."

"Ok babe, I'll call you tonight," I said kissing him on the cheek and then watching him walk out of my apartment. I smiled for a bit, thinking of him, and then cleared my face quickly, turning back to Phoebe.

"So what are you doing here Phoebs? Does grams know you're here? How did you get here?" I asked. All of a sudden Phoebe burst into tears, and I quickly sat on the couch next to her, pulling her into a hug. We sat there for a while, her in my arms. I had a million thoughts racing through my head; a million reasons that she could be here, a million things that could have happened. But for now I knew she didn't want to talk about it, but she would have to tell me eventually.

I looked at the clock, realising Prue would be home in about half an hour. I pulled away from the hug, looking at her.

"Phoebe, do you want to go have a lie down, we can have a chat later but it looks like you need a rest," I said. She nodded and I stood up, signalling for her to follow me. I lead her to my room. I thought of putting her in Prue room, she wouldn't have minded, but I knew she was going to want to sleep in her own bed tonight. I walked into my bedroom pulling back the covers far enough for my sister to climb in.

"Get some rest bub, I'll wake you up at dinner time, ok?" I said, and she nodded. I walked towards the bedroom door but as I reached it I turned around again hearing Phoebe's voice.

"Hey Piper," she said.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Thanks."

"That's ok, get some rest," I said and walked out of the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Half an hour later Prue walked in the door a little tired from work. She plopped herself down on the couch as I looked at her from the kitchen. She could see in my eyes that I had something I needed to tell her and she looked at me questioningly. I walked over and sat on the couch next to her.

"So I had Leo over today, you don't mind right?"

"No, of course not, it's your apartment too."

"The thing is he had to leave early because we had another visitor, still do in fact," Prue was confused by this comment and I signalled towards my bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Go and see for yourself."

"Should I be afraid?"

"I don't know, I don't think so, you may even be happy, but we don't know much yet, we will have to talk to her at dinner, that's when I told her I would wake her up."

"So who is it?"

"Go see for yourself, she is on my bed having a rest."

Prue looked at me and then got up and walked over to my bedroom door. She opened it and peeked in. her facial expression was kind of strange. It was kind of happy, sad, confused and worried at the same time. She closed the door and walked back over to where I was still sitting.

"Oh my god, Phoebe is her? How did she get here? When did she get here? Why is she here?"

* * *

hope you enjoyed 


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Cornered**

_When someone close to you is hurting or done something bad you corner them…but when the roles get reversed its not so much fun anymore…_

_--_

"Phoebe honey why are you here?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa next to her. Piper was sitting on her other side, almost as if we trapped her.

"I couldn't stay there…they hate me" Phoebe said, she wasn't crying but it was obvious she had for some time as her eyes were all red and puffy.

"You mean grams and Paige?" Piper asked.

Phoebe just nodded as she brushed some imaginary tears off her cheeks. She tore her eyes from us and turned them to the carpet.

"Phoebe what did you do?" I asked even though I knew she would hate me for it and her eyes soon landed on me.

"What makes you say it was me?" Phoebe shot back.

"So tell us what happened" Piper said trying to act like the middle sister – like she always did as soon as me and Phoebe even had a different thought.

"Paige is a bitch" Phoebe replied.

"Phoebe!" I said sternly. "We do not call our sisters mean names."

"Well aren't one of those rules we don't kiss other's boyfriends on that list too?" Phoebe shot back.

"Paige kissed your boyfriend?" Piper asked confused, she did not sound convinced this was the truth. Usually I would join her on that but the look on my little sister's face kept telling me she was telling the truth.

"Why would she do that and why did you come here I mean why didn't you tell grams?" I asked ignoring the look Piper was giving me.

"Paige got mad at me and she kissed him and then she went to grams and said bad things…so she got mad at me" Phoebe said quietly.

"How mad; and what did she say about you?" Piper asked.

"Like throwing things at me mad" Phoebe answered.

"What did Paige say?" I asked and eyed her closely, making her talk was always one of my good sides. There was no way this girl could keep a secret if I was around.

"She told grams that me and my boyfriend had…" Phoebe trailed off and there was no need for her to continue that sentence.

"Was that a lie…" Piper asked but I knew that was too mean of a question.

"Hey Pheebs…" I started but the sound of the doorbell interrupted me.

"Piper…" I said.

"You get it" Piper said and I had to get up.

I walked over to the door and flung it open. I prepared for it to be the mail man with an extra package or maybe a neighbor or even…scary thought Thom. But the sight outside that door took me so by surprise I acted on impulse and slammed the door shut again.

"Who was it?" Piper asked and looked over at me.

"I don't know" I know that answer was both a lie and very stupid but at that point my mind had gone blank.

"Prue open that door" Piper commanded and I slowly turned around and opened the door.

"Do you do that to all guests?" he asked with that cocky smile of his.

"I see you didn't go away" I answered as my brain slowly started to work again.

"I came to talk to you so can I come in?" Andy asked.

"Well now is not a good time" I said, not so much thinking about him but more on Phoebe.

"Prue please I have been on a plane for hours and you know I hate airplanes" he groaned and even though I did enjoy to see him suffer I did back down.

"Fine" but instead of letting him in I walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind me.

I leaned on the wall next to me and he let his bag down on the floor by his feet. He stood there for a few moments before he spoke.

"Are you done running?" it was such a simple question yet we both knew it was true.

"Yeah" I sighed. "So why did you come here?"

"Because I know, okay" He walked over to me so only a small part of air was left between us. "I know what happened, I was there and I am here to apologize. I know what I did was wrong but I freaked out."

"You freaked out" I said. "What do you think I did?"

"I know" he placed one hand under my chin to lift my face up.

"But this…" I said. "You and me, it won't work …"

"We are meant for each other" He said in a hushed voice as his eyes met mine. "You know that. I let you run away once … I won't do that again" he leaned in and our lips met. It wasn't like one the swing – this time it was passionate – just like it had been all those months ago.

"Aww how sweet" Piper's voice made us break apart quickly and I couldn't keep the heat from hitting my face as I buried my face in his neck trying to just turn invisible.

--

"What are you doing?" it was a few minutes later and Piper pulled me into the kitchen while Andy sat in the living room where Leo had no joined us as well when Phoebe was resting.

"What?" I asked.

"Andy" Piper said. "After what he did to you…and what about Thom?" she added.

"First off I don't like Thom like that, he knows that what happened was a mistake and Andy…well you don't know the whole story so just let us figure things out" I said and tried to move past her but she blocked my way.

"Thom sure seemed to understand" Piper said and I knew she was right.

"I will talk to him, okay" I said.

"Fine so what about this story don't I know?" Piper added another question.

"It's complicated" I sighed.

"So un-complicate it" Piper said and gave me that look that made it feel as if she was starring into my soul. "I thought we told each other everything" she added and as she knew the guilt thing always worked.

"Okay" I sighed and stepped back so the counter was behind me for support. "There was a reason Andy was with that girl…we broke up. I broke up with him…"

"What? Why?" Piper asked.

"Because I freaked out when life hit us" I said hoping that would be it, knowing my sister there was no such luck though.

"Life?" Piper asked and eyed me closer.

"I got pregnant" I answered quietly.

"What? But I never knew you had a child" Piper said and I could hear how she sounded very hurt.

"That's because I didn't" I answered with my eyes on the floor. "I lost it about a week after I found out and I couldn't handle having Andy around…"

"How did this happen...When did this happen?" Piper asked. "Did grams know?"

"Last year in high school…and when a young girl likes a young boy they sometimes tend to…" I admitted.

"Seriously!" Piper said and covered her ears.

"Well you asked" I said with a faint smile…and yeah…grams knew. She found me crying and she helped me to the doctors and stuff."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Piper asked.

"Because Phoebe and Paige were too young to understand and I know you, you would have wanted to fix it…" I said quietly. "And I didn't need fixing."

"Prue…" Piper said.

"No" I shook my head and moved by her. "That's all over and done with…" but as I said that I knew it wasn't. This mess I had gotten myself in was by far the worst ever…

--

_I don't like pity looks. In fact I hate them. You see I don't like feeling like this is the end but somehow with this problems I was there already. I knew I had to break one guys heart in order to heal my own…but it didn't feel right at all…_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; **The next few chapters (11 - 14) are co-written by both me (emelie) and de-anne over msn. And I am sorry about the gap, we lost one chapter and that's why it has taken us so long to update. But the gap is not too big so I think you will get it. And we wanted to finish this before we start a new story...

**11. Surreal normality**

**Prue's POV**

It was all very surreal to me, in my living room stood a man. A very handsome man who I had only met a few times, one in which he was half naked. And this man now asked my sister...my baby sister to marry him...as I said very surreal.

"So?" Leo asked a bit nervously and looked up at Piper.

I looked over at Phoebe to see her smile, one thing I hadn't seen much, if at all, since she has been here. She was happy for Piper, that was obvious, but I hadn't stopped to realize that there were a million reasons why she could say no.

As I saw the look on Piper's face I saw something very familiar. I saw doubt, I saw happiness...but mostly I saw fear. She was scared and I wouldn't blame her. And like so many times before my older sister mode kicked in. I stepped up between them.

"Excuse us for just one second" I said at Leo with a smile and pulled Piper with me out of the room.

Piper looked shocked at first, then angry, and then in a very relieved. I pulled her into my bedroom and shut the door behind me. She sat on my bed and I did the same, she had a smile a mile wide.

"Prue, Leo just asked me to marry him."

"I noticed" I smiled slightly before I did what I was supposed to do. "How do you feel about that?" I asked.

She looked at me and then away, let her eyes wander the room before her eyes once again met mine...there were tears in them.

"I don't know" she confessed.

"I love him, I know that, even though I haven't known him that long, since he has been in my life, it has just been different, it has been happy, it has even been a little spontaneous, but then there are a million reasons which make me think I should say no, even though my heart says I should say yes. There is school work, living arrangements, everything, I don't know what to do Prue, what should I do?"

"I will tell you something a very wise person once told me" I said and felt myself get teary eyed as well. "You should always follow your heart..."

Piper smiled as well as she heard those words. "Mum said that..." she said and I nodded.

"Now are you going out there to tell him your answer before he runs away...or worse before Phoebe start to talk to him" I said.

Piper smiled and hugged me, her smile again a mile wide, and she headed out of the room. Even though there were a lot of things to sort out, there was one thing I knew about my sister, she was in love. I walked out of the room after her and stood by phoebe while piper walked over to stand in front of Leo who was now sitting on the couch. The minute she walked over Leo stood up like a real gentleman and waited for piper to speak.

"Leo I am sorry you had to wait" Piper said and I could see even from my distance that he got a big disappointed, as if he knew she would say no. "But to answer your question..." Piper continued with a big smile. "I would love to marry you" the second she said that he started to smile as well and wrapped his arms around her, spinning her around in the air.

I smiled just like Phoebe did, I laughed like I was supposed to when Piper showed off her ring...but deep down I wanted away. I couldn't help but feel I could have had what she had now. If only I had not let one stupid mistake separate me from the love of my life...

I knew right then and there that I had to go and see Andy, but how could I now, this is piper's moment, and this is time for us to celebrate her love. She obviously saw the look inn my eyes, and being my sister she knew it wasn't about her and Leo, but I knew she was going to ask me what it was that made me look like that

"Prue" she said and pushed me aside, she starred me down just like she used when we were kids.

"Its nothing" I said, trying to keep the happy smile.

But Piper just looked at me, with that look and I knew I was doomed.

"I need to see Andy, to talk out" I said. "But I can do that some other time" I added quickly. "This is your day."

"No" Piper shook her head. "If whatever happened makes you look so lost and sad you better fix it...I could never live with myself when you're sad" she said.

"But Piper I don't even know where to find him, what to say, help me?"

"Prue..." she gave me that look again. "If you truly love him...you'll know where to look" and right as she said that I knew. I knew where he would be...it was all just too clear.

"Thanks" I said with a smile and hugged her. "And congratulations again" I added as I let go and moved towards the front door.

I made it out the door and leaned on the wall next to it. I knew this was a mistake because that's when phoebe walked out the door and she didn't look to happy that I had left piper

"You're leaving?" she asked and gave me a very disappointed look.

"I have something I need to do" I answered. Suddenly I was staring to have second thoughts of letting her stay.

"What is more important then Piper getting married?" Phoebe asked.

"Nothing" I answered simply. "But I still need to do this..."

"So that's why you're stuck out here in the hallway?" Phoebe asked and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know" I sighed. "I just don't know anymore."

"Is this about Andy, what happened between you guys anyway, and i want the truth Prue, I'm your sister, talk to me"

"You're too young Pheebs" I replied. "And yes it is about him."

"I'm not too young" Phoebe fired back. "Now talk to me."

"Fine you want the truth...I'll give you the truth" I said angrily. "I got pregnant, I lost the baby and I pushed him away. Then he cheated on me to hurt me back...there truth enough for you?" I asked and gave her an angry look.

she was speechless, she stood there stunned, I half expected her to laugh and think I was joking, but she did something I never thought I'd see her do, she hugged me, she hugged me tight, and she didn't let go for a long time, then when she finally pulled away things were silent for a moment.

"Thank you" I said quietly and she just nodded and took my hand.

"Now let's go back and make sure Piper and Leo are as happy as we let them...and after dinner we will find Andy so you can talk" she said and led me back to the apartment.

Back to the laughter and kisses, back to what would soon be normality for my sister...


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; **this chapter as well as the rest of this story are co-written by both writers.

**12. Morning conversation**

**Piper's POV**

I woke up the next morning beside my future husband, and smiled, I remembered last night, he had propose to me, I felt so happy, and then I remembered later last night after phoebe and Prue had gone to find Andy, and I giggled to myself.

I slowly turned and looked at Leo; he looked so cute when he slept. His hair all ruffled and a smile on his lips.

I was lucky I was under the covers of my bed because Prue and Phoebe unaware that Leo was still in the apartment, although I wasn't totally sure Prue was oblivious to the fact, both bare into my room talking to each other. They realized they had walked in on piper and Leo both being stark naked and paused, Prue tried to see the funny side while phoebe was just stunned.

"We really need a code for don't come in my room because me and my boyfriend are both naked don't we piper" Prue said to me giggling, and phoebe turned to look at her.

"You mean this has happened before" phoebe said shocked, and amused.

"Oh yeah that's how I met Leo the first time" Prue said making me just want to disappear under the covers again.

"Really?" Phoebe asked with a slug smile.

"Did you have a purpose in coming or what?" I asked bringing them both out of their thoughts.

"Actually, yeah we did, we actually wanted to let you know what went on when we found Andy, you interested, or are you busy" phoebe said referring to Leo, which shocked the others.

"Oh yeah I am interested" I said and showed for them to come closer.

Something that they did as they jumped up on the bed startling poor Leo as he woke up. He looked around confused for a few seconds before he came to understand what was going on.

"OH hi Leo" Prue smiled sweetly. "We're just having a sister talk; you go right back to sleep..."

"Or join us if you want" Phoebe added with a giggle.

"I think it might be one of those things I should stay out of, for my own good" he said and went to get up from the bed, but he soon realized he was naked and had to drag the sheet with him, he smiled an awkward smile before heading towards the bathroom

"Did I mention how cute he is" Phoebe let her eyes Follow Leo until I slapped her on the arm.

"Hey" I said and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry."

"Okay so what went on last night?" I asked and turned to Prue. "Did you find him?"

Prue hesitated, I could see it in her eyes, but phoebe, with no hesitation, jumped right in.

"Yeah piper, we found him, Prue come on, tell her."

"He was at this park; you know the one around the corner with the swings and the small red trucks in the sandboxes..." Prue said and I nodded. "Well he was on one of the swings...just sitting there as if he knew I would come."

"Yeah so I forced her to go up to him while I watched" Phoebe said to try and hurry up the story.

"Yeah and so we talked and stuff and now I'm here" Prue said, avoiding my eyes.

"What do you mean and now your here, where is Andy" I said, and waited for an answer, but Prue just stared at the floor.

"Prue Halliwell, I asked you a question, where is Andy?"

"Probably on his way to the airport" She said quietly.

"What? Why?" I asked. "You said you talked to him so he should be fun and all over you by now..."

"Well it was more like he yelled and walked off" Prue said. "I had some problems with me not telling him about the baby and he said it was my fault we broke up..." small tears fell down her face now. That if something made me realize how troubled she was because the Prue I knew...she never cried. "...and I don't blame him, it was my fault..." she added.

I pulled her into a hug which Phoebe soon joined. The doorbell rang, but none of us got up to get it, we were going to stay in that hug forever, well that was the plan until Leo opened up my bedroom door explaining there was someone at the door for Prue.

"Can you tell whoever it is to get lost?" Phoebe asked but Prue moved out of the hug and dried her tears.

"It's probably Dana or someone, I should take it" she got up and so did me and Phoebe as we followed her out of my bed room.

We only made it out in to the living room though before she came to a quick stop and turned around as if to leave but instead she walked straight into me and Phoebe.

"Hey Prue, what's wrong, who is at the door?"

"it's Andy piper, what do I do?"

"Well you could try with hallo and go from there" I suggested.

"He probably hates me" Prue mumbled.

"Then he would not be here" I pushed her hair behind her ears and brushed some lost ears off her cheeks and the smiled at her. "So now you look very pretty so go talk to him."

"Can't you say I'm not here?" she tried.

"You do realize he saw you, right?" Phoebe said.

"Fine" Prue muttered as she turned around and steered her steps towards the door where Andy was standing, a few red roses in his hands and he looked very lost as his eyes were at his feet.

Phoebe and I walked back to my room and sat on my bed, to distract her from Prue and Andy, I decided it was time for another talk about the situation.

"Phoebe, I have something to say, some advice and although you're not going to like it but I think it's a good idea." I said hoping she wouldn't see right though me, hoping she didn't know I wanted her to call Paige and talk to her. it wasn't that I wanted phoebe to go home, her staying here was turning out really nicely and I wanted her to stay for a lot longer yet, but the whole sister bond between the four of us is important, and the longer it is broken, the harder it will be to mend.

"What?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I was just thinking maybe it would be good to hear how Paige is?" I suggested.

"I'd rather not" Phoebe answered.

"Oh come on Pheebs, I know she hurt you and I don't want to send you home. I just want you to talk, to be close again" I said.

"Maybe you should talk her into talking to me, she needs to apologize before I even think of being nice to her again"

"Okay" I sighed. "I guess you're being fair."

"Yeah, but if she decides she is sorry then maybe I will talk" Phoebe said as she got up from my bed. "Now come on, let's go spy on Prue and Andy" she giggled slightly as she pulled me with her.

I hesitated for a moment and then followed, I knew Prue wouldn't mind, she might need us there anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N; **this chapter as well as the rest of this story are co-written by both writers.

**13. Dinner with the family**

**Prue's POV**

He just stood there. I mean seriously just stood there with this fingers grasping around the few flowers and his eyes focused on me, it was almost creepy.

"Hi" I said, happy that Piper had told me how to start...or maybe she said to say hallo...anyway it seemed to work.

"Hey" he said. "I have these for you" he held out the roses.

"Thanks" I took them and we fell silent again. What now?

"well I realized I was wrong to blame you, we both did things, said things, but that's all in the past, and all I know now is that we need to be together Prue, you and me against the world, well other than your sisters of coarse, but I know I love you." said Andy before I realized we were about a centimeter apart.

"Can I kiss you?"Asked Andy in a seductive way.

"Abosolutly."

And we kissed. Our first kiss in what felt like years. I slid my hand around his neck and kissed him back as I heard small applauds from behind my back.

"That is just so cute" Phoebe said and I pulled back, blushing slightly.

"Phoebe?" I asked, "Could you give us a moment please?"

"Oh, right sure", she said and followed piper back to her bedroom. I turned back to Andy,

"so, where were we?"

"I think I remember" Andy smiled and pulled me close to him, pressing his body close to mine and his lips once again found mine.

"Okay so cute is slowly turning annoying" I heard Phoebe mumbled but I didn't care. I was in Andy's arms again where I belonged.

I finally had to break the embrace because not knowing what he was walking in on, Leo came into the living room on his way to the kitchen.

"Oh so sorry" Leo said.

"No problem" I said and stepped back slightly. "Leo this is Andy, Andy this is Leo, Piper's fiancé" I introduced them and they shook hands.

"So little Piper is engaged" Andy smiled. "Never thought she would be the first to go."

"Yeah" I smiled. "So who did you think would go first?" I asked and looked up at him with what I hoped was a flirty look.

"Oh you know, that is for me to know and you to figure out" Andy laughed and lazed his arm around my waist, pulling me to his side.

"You want me to leave?" Leo asked, smiling.

"No" I said. "I need you to keep him company while I get dressed" I said as I just realized I was still in my pajamas.

I walked back down the hall and straight to the bathroom, however it was already occupied by piper who was cleaning her teeth.

Piper looked up as she saw me and smiled.

"So...that was cute" she grinned.

"Yeah..." I couldn't help but smile. "So I should get dressed" I added.

"Okay you can gossip while you do that" Piper said and sat down on the bench in the room and watched as I started to change.

"We will not gossip" I stated.

"I really liked how he apologized" Piper said mostly to herself but I knew she just wanted to talk about it, to get me started.

"Yeah me too."

"So are you going to get back with him?"

"I don't know...I guess there is no reason for me not to, right?" I asked as I sat down next to her, fiddling slightly with my hair, trying to get it to look nice.

"Yeah, I think you're really cute together and you missed him, don't think I didn't know" Piper answered.

"Ok I admit it. I miss him but what about what happened piper, what about that"

"I guess you have to take it one day at a time" Piper answered.

"Yeah" I sighed and pulled my hair up with my hands. "So hair up or down?" I asked.

"Down" she answered and smiled. "So is he moving here now then, to New York I mean" she added.

"He says he will, what about you and Leo?" I asked piper knowing the answer, I knew she would want the four of us to live together, or five with Phoebe, she loves the happy family thing. It's not that I don't, I would love that too, but there were still a lot of things to work out. Piper washed her toothbrush and looked up at me before she replied

"Well I was gonna ask you but..." she said and I couldn't help but smile.

"The big family thing?" I asked and she laughed.

"Yeah, would you like that?" she asked.

"of coarse, I would, I really would, what about phoebe, is she staying has she sorted things out with Paige, has anything happened"

"No I think Paige has to apologies first" Piper sighed.

"So we'll make her then" I stated with a smile and Piper looked at me.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh just planning to use my older sister charm on her" I said.

"Oh you're gonna make her apologize" Piper laughed.

"and how you going to do that, are you going to drive back to San Francisco with Andy to get his stuff and make Paige come up here and apologize to phoebe and them make her go back to San Francisco" Piper said joking.

"Well that wasn't what I was going to do, but it is now, and no, Phoebe isn't going back to San Francisco, she is staying here for a while, if that's ok with you piper"

"Of course it is" she smiled.

"Great then I should probably tell Andy the plan so he will help me, I doubt Paige want to come on her free will" I said.

"Probably not, and what about grams, what are we going to do about her" I asked her a little worried

"I can handle grams" I said but she soon saw through that lie. "Okay so I can trick grams?" I tried.

"How about I call grams and tell her the truth and then you go kidnap our sister?" Piper suggested.

I never thought she would be one for a kidnapping, but I guess my sister is changing...growing up.

"Maybe, anyway, we better get back to the guys, before phoebe gets to them"

"I guess you're right" Piper laughed and we headed out of the room and into the living room where Phoebe, Leo and Andy were all seated on the couch talking.

so who is up for some food" phoebe asked when she saw piper and I walk back into the room.

"Actually, I have to talk to Leo, and Prue has to talk to Andy, why don't you put on the cable TV for a minute sweetie"

"You have cable TV, grams would never let us get cable TV"

"I don't know if that was the right thing to do" I laughed. "You might have given her something to do the rest of her life."

"Yeah well its easier then having her hear our plan" Piper replied quietly.

"What plan?" Leo asked as he and Andy walked over to us.

"nothing honey, just a little sisters stuff that Prue needs Andy's help with, ill let you in on it later" said piper pulling Leo close to her and giving him a deep passionate kiss. He kissed her back and Andy and I stood back uncomfortably until I finally decided they needed some time alone.

"Ahem", I said which broke them up quickly, "I think I'm going to go and tell Andy the plan, you to go into the bedroom and, yeah, just go", I said and piper pulled Leo to the bedroom smiling.

"So the plan is?" Andy asked as he pulled me with hi to sit down on the couch.

"Well you need to get your stuff from San Francisco...that is if you're staying" I said.

"Yeah" He smiled and let his hand play around with a stray of my hair; I guess he wasn't that into discussing his things.

"Well I was thinking we kind of kidnap Paige on the way" I said.

kidnap Paige, why would you want to do that, is that why phoebe is here, did you kidnap her too" Andy said worried and I laughed realizing that he was so out of the loop.

"No we did not kidnap her, she ran away" I said but he still looked confused. "Well she and Paige had a fight so Phoebe will live here with us for a while. We are kidnapping Paige so she can come here and apologize so she and Phoebe will be friends again" I said.

"Just in a little while..." I said smiling as I leaned in and kissed him. As we broke apart he was smiling too. "I was thinking we could find something to do before we leave" I said.

"I'm up for that" he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me down on the couch as he kissed me once more.

"Ahem," Phoebe said just as I had earlier, making us stop once more.

"This family and interruptions" I said smiling at Andy and then looking at Phoebe, who was laughing.

"Maybe we would have better luck in the bedroom" Andy asked, and I wanted to so much, but there were things to do, I had things to pack for San Francisco and I would have to get Piper out here to cook some dinner, and ii couldn't leave phoebe out here, although I didn't think she would mind.

"No Andy, we will have plenty of time for that tonight, I have to go get Piper so she can cook dinner, because you all know I can't cook"

"True" He smiled. "So I guess we should get ready to leave then" he sat up and pulled me up as well.

"Yeah your cooking would be bad" Phoebe laughed.

"We leave first thing tomorrow, but now I have to go get piper", I said kissing him and walking out of the room, and knocked on Piper's door.

Andy stayed with Phoebe and soon I had gotten Piper out and she started to cook dinner. I and Andy headed into my room as he said he would help me pack.

"Nice room" Andy said as he lay down on the bed when I pulled out a bag from my closet and placed it on the bed next to him.

"Yeah I like it" I said and started to take out some clothes form my closet and placed them in the bag.

I was soon finished and Andy was amazed at how much i could pack in so little time, then we both headed out to the living room for some quality time with everyone.

Piper had the table set with food that smelled just amazing. Phoebe and Leo were already sitting at the table and as me and Andy sat down Piper did the same.

"This looks amazing" Andy said a bit stunned.

"Well I hope it tastes good too" Piper laughed slightly and showed for us all to dig in, which we happily did.

Phoebe was the first to speak, something about a new school piper was going to put her into, but then came a knock at the door. Piper walked over to answer it and was shocked by who she saw.

"Hey Prue, looks like that trip to San Francisco is unnecessary," said piper as Paige walked in the door. Phoebe almost chocked on her dinner and I quickly put my hand on phoebes, as if to calm her down.

"Hi Paige" I said with a smile. "What brings you all the way here?"

"I kinda came to see Phoebe" She said and slowly stepped into the apartment. She looked around nervously and I moved closer, still with Phoebe in a tight grip so she wouldn't run away. "I wanted to apologize" Paige said.

"OH yeah" Phoebe muttered.

"Yeah I was acting stupidly and I know that now" Paige said. "Just as much as I know that I miss you" she added and I could feel Phoebe relax beside me.

"Well you did steal my boyfriend and tell grams that I was, well you know, with him to get me in trouble, why should I forgive you?"

"I told grams the truth, she grounded me for years and said I had to apologize" Paige said. "Grams is downstairs waiting and I have to hurry. I know you might not be able to forgive me but at least I needed to try" Paige said and moved back towards the door.

This time piper jumped in, "what do you mean, grams is downstairs waiting, why isn't she up here?"

"She didn't want to intrude" Paige said.

"Well..." Phoebe said slowly. "I think I can forgive you since you did come all the way here. And you should tell grams to come here and have dinner with us...both of you."

"I think she is a little ashamed of how she spoke to piper now knowing she was wrong, I think if piper went down and asked her in then she might but if i went back down she would just leave."

"Okay" Piper moved past Paige and left to get grams.

"So if that is all we should get back to dinner" I said and we all sat down around the table.

And soon Piper walked back into the apartment with a very uncomfortable grams on her trail.

"Hey grams," I said, a huge smile on my face, i was glad to see her, glad that things were starting to sort themselves out, "You like our place" I said referring to the apartment, she hadn't seen it before.

"Yeah it's nice" grams said as she looked around. "You did well with it."

"Thanks" Piper said and then pulled up another chair to the table. Take a seat and get some food" she said and grams sat down.

"So this was nice, all the family together" I said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you" grams said referring to Leo.

"This is my fiancé" Piper said with a huge smile on her face. "His name is Leo" she added.

"You're engaged?" grams asked shocked.

"Yes since yesterday" Piper answered. "I hope you're not mad, it's just that sometimes you know its real, you know?"

"Of coarse I'm not mad, congratulations piper, Leo, I hope you will be very happy. but isn't this apartment getting a little crowded, with you and Leo, Prue and Andy, oh yes hi Andy, and phoebe as well?"

"We like it crowded" I smiled and took Andy's hand under the table.

"I can see that" grams smiled. "So I guess Phoebe isn't coming home then?" she asked.

"She will be staying a while at least" Piper answered. "We thought that would be for the best."

"Yes that's true" grams said.

"But I'll miss you phoebe" said Paige from the other side of the table, "what will school be like by myself, and me all alone in the manor with grams?"

"I will come back sooner then you know" Phoebe said with a smile. "You will hardly even miss me."

"Promise" Paige said.

"Promise" Phoebe said and returned the smile before she dug into the food again.

"well prue i dont want to steal leo's fire and all but prue, i have something to ask you" said andy getting down on one knee.

"What are you doing?" I asked slightly shocked.

"I am asking you to be my wife" Andy said with a big smile as he pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket. "So what do you say?"

"I say yes Andy, I would love to be your wife," and hugged him.

"Well then, I guess two of the Halliwells are going to be brides this year, and Prue don't think your going first so that Andy could be right about what he said before alright" said piper.

"Right" I laughed. "We could do a double wedding though" I added with a smile.

"Yeah" Piper said. "As long as we go first" she added which made everyone laugh.

I looked at the clock, "it's eleven at night, is anyone tired, and grams, are you two going to stay the night"

"Yeah if there is room that would be nice" grams said.

"You can take our room" I said which made Andy let out a small sound of disappointment.

"Are you sure?" grams asked.

"Sure we can take the couch and Paige can sleep in Phoebe's room" I said.

"If your sure then ok, well stay, but yes I do think it's kind of Paige's bedtime, right Paige" said grams.

"Okay" Paige said letting out a yawn, a yawn that soon became very appealing and soon we were all heading to bed.

--

The next morning I woke up wrapped up in Andy's arm on the pull out couch as he was placing small butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Good morning" I said with a smile.

"Good morning" he said.

"Good morning" we heard grams voice from behind us and I quickly sat up with the covers around me. There behind us grams was sitting at the table drinking coffee.

I laughed as did grams, "Is piper up, I am hungry, and since living in New York, I still haven't learnt how to cook."

"I think piper is still in..."

"Nope I'm up, I'm up," said piper walking into the room with Leo on her tail, "Morning, Prue, Andy, grams, oh and Prue, maybe the two of you should go and get dressed"

"Good idea" I laughed and we both did just that.

When we came back out everyone else was already at the breakfast table eating so we joined them.

"It will feel very odd gong back without Phoebe" grams said when she had finished eating and was looking at the clock.

"Yeah but I am only a flight away" Phoebe answered and gave her grams a hug before she gave Paige one as well.

"We will look after her grams, I promise, I am enrolling her in a new school on Monday and everything will be fine, Paige can come visit anytime, we love you too," I said hugging Paige, and then piper did the same.

grams we want you to come visit more as well, please, and ill let you know when the wedding is, or weddings are, but you know what I mean" piper said.

"Yeah" grams smiled. "We will be back soon to visit" she said and led Paige to the door.

"Bye" Paige said and then they were both gone.

Part of me was sad they were gone, I would miss then but another part of me was happy to get things back to normal again...well as normal as it could anyway...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N; Last chapter guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviwes. We love you all. If you wish to know we are planning a new story together under this same penname. So we would love to see you all there when it comes up. **

**14. Epilogue**

**Piper's POV**

It was early, the numbers on the alarm clock showed 4; 35 but I couldn't sleep. Beside me I could hear Leo's sound breaths as he slept but other then that it was all quiet. I pushed the covers away and sat up, the moon shining in through the window reflected in the diamond on my finger and I couldn't help but smile as I knew what it stood for.

Three years ago next on Friday, I got married, ok Prue and I got married, but not to each other, to two really great guys, and since then everything is the same, and yet so totally different.

The apartment still feels crowded, but crowded in a good way. Phoebe still lived with us, that was when she wasn't out on the streets of New York hanging out with her friends and that boyfriend of hers. I guess you could say we live a bit of a strange life in the eyes of our friends here, but then again what Halliwell doesn't have a little bit of strange in them.

I still get up every morning and cook breakfast, and Prue still can't cook. so I did so, same as usual, got up and walked into the living room, I went to go to the kitchen and realized that it was still before five in the morning and no one would be up for breakfast any time soon, so I sat on the sofa and turned on the television.

There was an episode of an old sitcom. You know one of those where you hear fake laughter in the background so you know where to laugh. I wrapped a blanket around my body and just sat there, watching and laughing where the show told me to so I didn't hear her get up until she sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Phoebe you scared me, what are you doing up so early sweetie?"

"I couldn't sleep" Phoebe answered with a shrug.

She sat back on the sofa and curled in under my blanket as her eyes landed on the TV screen.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked.

"No" Phoebe said simply as she looked up at me. "And I'm not five anymore" she added with a laugh.

"Your still my baby sister though, or one of them. How are things going for you phoebe, i know we talk but I'm in the mood for some sister talk, how's school, have you spoken to Paige lately and what about this boyfriend of yours huh phoebe"

"One question at the time" she smiled and made herself comfortable, placing her head on my shoulder. "School is okay I guess, I mean I get good grades but I don't like it. I talked to Paige last night after she had been to this really cool party..." her voice died out slightly.

"I won't tell grams about the party" I laughed and she relaxed.

"As long as you tell me everything about this boyfriend of yours phoebe" I finished and she blushed slightly.

"Yeah we want to know everything." we heard Prue say and we turned to see her head poking through the door, "don't leave me out you guys, I wanna know too."

"Come on over" Phoebe raised the blanket and Prue quickly curled under it and leaned in.

"So spill" Prue said with a big smile.

"Okay well his name is Cole and he is just so cool. I mean the all down bad guy look but the thing is that is just so sweet and caring" Phoebe said, getting a slight dreamy look in her eyes.

"Ok I so know that is not everything, that's a profile you put on a website thing, not something you tell your very close sisters." I said laughing, "tell us more, everything."

"Yeah we want the good stuff" Prue said and started to tickle Phoebe under the blanket until she was laughing.

"Okay I will tell you" Phoebe said and Prue stopped the tickling. "So what do you want to know?"

"Everything" I said.

"Well he is very sweet...he always holds my hand even if we are in public. He gives me his jacket if I'm cold and he kisses me...oh does he know how to kiss" she added and I couldn't help but giggle as did Prue.

"And" I asked, it was my prerogative, I have to know some things to interrogate him after all, but she didn't need to know that.

"He makes me happy" Phoebe said simply. "I know I am young and I will probably go through many boyfriends in life...I just doubt it could be any better. I think he's my Leo" she said and smiled at me. "Or my Andy" she added making Prue smile.

"Well when do we get to meet him?" I asked, "how long have you been going out with him?"

"You can meet him soon" Phoebe said. "Maybe you could cook a dinner" she asked me.

"Sounds good" I said.

"So how long have you been dating him?" Prue asked as she realized Phoebe had not answered that question.

Well about a month or two or..."phoebe started, but drifted of at the end.

"Phoebe,"

"Ok well, I have been dating him for 6 months and 3 days"

"6 months, Phoebe!" Prue said.

"Well I wanted to be sure before you meet him...you know you can be a bit hard on guys" Phoebe answered.

"We? Hard?" I asked.

"Okay so maybe a tiny bit" Prue said making me laugh.

"Speak for yourself Prue, I'm not like that, right phoebe?"

"Uhm right" Phoebe said.

"Okay so what are we looking at?" Prue asked so she wouldn't get the same question.

"I think its that show about that guy who..." Phoebe started.

"OH you mean the one with the girl with the hair..." Prue said. "Wow I missed that show."

"Fine you stay here then" I mumbled as I got up from the sofa.

I wasn't really mad at them. In fact I had something I had to do, alone.

I wondered if I should tell Leo before or after I did it. I walked up to the bedroom door, and looked down the hall to the bathroom, wondering what to do.

I couldn't do it. I walked down the hall and into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me. It was better to let him know afterwards anyway, wasn't it?

I grabbed the small box I had hidden behind the towels and just looked at it for several seconds.

I read the instructions, although I sort of already knew what to do" but I was still unsure weather to take the test, I really wanted to tell Leo, or one of my sisters so that they could be there for me, I sort of hoped that one of my sisters would come knocking on the door right now.

As if she had read my mind I heard her voice outside the door.

"Piper come on hurry up. I need to get in" Prue said.

I looked from the test to the door still not sure what to do. But I did unlock the door and Prue hurried inside. She was about to pass me when she spotted the box in my hand.

"Piper..." she said. "Are you...?"

"I don't know Prue, I'm about to take the test now, that's why I let you in, I can't do this alone."

"Okay we can handle this" Prue said and took the box. "You just do the test and no matter what the result is we can handle it...together."

"Okay" I took a deep breath and grabbed the test.

--

"So what does it say?" Prue asked the second I placed it on the sink.

"Well why don't you tell me in about 3 minutes" I shot back, I didn't mean to sound angry I was just really confused.

"Mood swings, could be a sign" Prue said, I think she was hoping I was pregnant. I hadn't stopped to think whether i was happy or not.

"How many minutes?" I asked nervously.

"2 and a half" Prue said.

My stomach did a turn. Was I ready to be a mother? Was I really ready to take that step?

What was I questioning, I was more than ready to be a mother, but then I began to wonder whether Leo was ready to be a father.

"How many minutes now Prue"

"Two, but all this worrying wont do any good, what are you worrying about sweetie, talk to me?"

"Are we ready?" I asked.

"Yes" Prue answered quickly, as if it was so crystal clear for her.

"You sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah" she smiled. "I don't know anyone as ready as your two."

"But is Leo ready?"

"Yes he is" she said. "You both are."

"Okay, now look at it and tell me" I said and nodded towards the test.

Prue took it and looked at it, her face showing no sign of sadness or happiness.

"What does it say?" I asked nervously.

"You're going to have to look Piper, it's your test." and I knew she was right so I did it, I looked, I was so scared but I looked, and it was positive, I was pregnant.

"Prue, I'm pregnant" I said in a quiet scream so no one else in the house could hear, I was excited.

"Yeah" Prue smiled and pulled me into a hug just as the door opened and Phoebe walked in.

"So you leave me alone to go hug in the bathroom?" she asked confused.

"I'm pregnant" I said and held up the test.

"Oh my god, that's so cool" Phoebe joined in on the hug as well.

"When did this happen?" she asked after a little bit of hugging.

"I guess a few weeks ago" I shrugged.

"So does Leo know?" she asked.

"Does Leo know what?" I spun around and found both Leo and Andy standing in the doorway smiling.

"Well Leo, I'm" I said and realized everyone was watching, "I'm going to tell you in our bedroom so we don't have 3 sets of eyes on us." I said and Leo and I walked out of the bathroom to the bedroom.

"Is it serious?" he asked as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Well sort of, I mean yeah...but it's good" I said, but stopped as I realized I was rambling.

"Just tell me" Leo said and took my hands in his.

"Okay" I took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" I said.

"Oh my god that's amazing, why didn't you tell me before, we could have done the test together"

"I was scared" I admitted. "I just didn't want you to feel let down if I wasn't."

"Wow I can't believe I am going to be a dad" he said and pulled me into his arms, kissing me.

"Yeah me neither, are you ready for this Leo, are you ready to be a dad," I asked pulling away from him.

"Of course I am" he smiled. "We are going to be a family...well a bigger one anyway" he smiled.

"Leo I love you," I said pulling him close to me and kissing him. "Let's get back to the others and celebrate."

"No lets stay here or a while" he said kissing me again and laying me on the bed, tickling me.


End file.
